Do You See Me?
by I am Alexa daughter of Hades
Summary: A girl named Alison accidentally did something when she was younger. As a result, she is a runaway who is wanted in some cities. She also has some valuable information that L needs for the Kira case. Will she be able to save L? And how does she know him? LXOC
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! So, I'm... not dead. I just haven't been feeling into it, but after watching Death Note, I feel inspired enough to write. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. Also, L will be a bit younger than he actually is, in order to make this work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

My name is Alison. I am eighteen years old, and I'm confused. I don't know what to do. I don't have a home-I have nothing. Well, it wasn't always like this.

When I was five, my father died. My mother was sad, but she tried to take care of me. She would take me to the park very often-it was the park that my father used to take me to. It was on one of those days when I met somebody. He understood me. He knew that the world wasn't always as nice as it seemed.

I was sitting on the swings, gazing at the sky, when I heard something. It was a young boy talking to an old man. I looked at them closely, examining them. The boy was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with jeans. The old man had twinkling eyes and was wearing a suit. I frowned, not knowing what to do.

Should I go up to them and become his friend? Or should I ignore them? I didn't have enough time to decide, however, because the boy soon approached me.

"Hello," he muttered.

"Hi," I said, looking up at him. I could now see that his hair was black and messy;his eyes were really dark, too. "What's your name?"

"I am L."

I frowned slightly,"Is that your real name, or is it a nickname?"

"It's my real name."

I stared at him, but didn't want to be rude, so I said,"I'm Alison."

"Alison?"

"Yup!"

That's when my mother called for me, saying that it was time to go. I pouted slightly, but waved at "L". "Will I see you soon?" I asked.

L smiled slightly,"We'll see."

"Bye!"

"Goodbye."

* * *

After that, we would see each other at the park every day, and we would talk. It was a daily routine. One day, however, this routine stopped.

I was eight, and my mother was quieter than usual. "What's wrong?" I asked with wide eyes.

She just smiled at me,"Nothing, sweetie. I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

Then, while she was making dinner, she called me downstairs,"Ali, honey, come down here."

I steadily walked down the stairs and towards my mother. "Mommy? Why are you holding that big knife? Are you okay?"

She nodded,"We're going to go see your father, sweetie. Aren't you happy?"

I frowned worriedly,"Mommy, you said that he's in Heaven. If you go to Heaven, you have to die... I don't want to die, Mommy!"

She shook her head,"Don't worry, honey, it won't hurt. It will be painless." That's when she started trying to stab me. I screamed and ran back upstairs. I didn't know what to do.

I ran to my room and locked it, then hid under my bed with a present that L had given me. It was small stuffed panda, and it kind of looked like him.

I heard my mother knocking on the door,"Don't you want to see Daddy? Don't you? I'm going, honey, and I don't want you to stay home by yourself." She then stabbed the door and put her hand through the hole, managing to unlock it. She came inside,"Oh, Ali! Where are you?"

I stayed silent, trying not to breathe loudly. I heard her footsteps approaching the bed, and I winced, knowing that she would be able to find me.

Of course, with my luck, she looked under the bed and smiled, throwing the knife at me. She missed me by an inche, hitting the wall instead.

I was just so scared, I don't know what came over me. The fear controlled me, and I just took the knife and stabbed her. She died a couple of minutes later. When I realized what I had done, I screamed loudly. I started sobbing, he tears running down my face,"Mommy! Mommy!" Once I was finished crying, however, a new type of fear washed over me.

Would I go to jail? If I didn't go to jail, where would I go? Both my mother and my father were dead. I was so scared that I just ot a bag, stuffed some money from my mother's purse in it as well as some clothes, and grabbed my panda.

I then did what I would come to do a lot. I ran away.

* * *

I slept in an alley that night. I bought a newspaper, and, apparently, the police think I went crazy and killed her. They didn't care what my age was. They were looking for me;I was wanted.

My name is Alison. I am eighteen years old, and I'm confused. I don't know what to. I don't have a home-I have nothing. I am wanted.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Review, please, and remember- CC is welcomed with open arms. Pleas tell me your opinion on this story! Tell me if I should continue. Thanks! People who review will recieve a virtual cookie!**


	2. Chapter 1

**HI! Nice to see you again xD. So, I'm pretty sure you people liked this story, so I'm definitely going to continue. To those of you who reviewed, here are your cookies. You each get three.**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

* * *

I walked into a store, thinking that I could steal a bit of food. This was basically my daily life. I would steal, run, and leave. Of course, I didn't do it three times a day, seeing as it would be tiring, so I would just do it two times a day, skipping "lunch."

Obviously, I couldn't steal entire meals, so I would just take things such as chips or canned food.

As I was saying, I walked into the store, accidentally bumping into a man. "Sorry," I mumbled quietly, walking past him. I went behind an aisle, out of everybody's sight, and grabbed canned beans. I put the can in my pocket and turned to leave.

However, there was a firm grip on my arm preventing me from doing so.

I looked up and saw the man who I had bumped into.

"May I help you?" I asked innocently.

He smirked at me,"I saw you put that can in your pocket. Don't worry, I won't tell."

This is when I looked at him more closely, examining him. He had shaggy brown hair and muddy green eyes.

He obviously wanted something from me. "What do you want?" I hissed angrily.

"Huh? I don't want anything... Well, I do want one thing. I want to help you."

I glared at him, and he asked,"Do you have a place to stay?"

I was about to lie and say that I did, but he rolled his eyes, saying,"Nevermind. I know you don't." He then proceeded to drag me out of the store. He took me to his car and told me to get in. My heart was racing;I was on high alert. I knew I couldn't trust him;I couldn't trust anyone.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

He rolled his eyes and repeated,"I want to help you."

He then drove us to what seemed like his house. It was when we were inside and he locked the door that I noticed he had a knife in his pocket. I gasped, and he apparently heard it because he clamped his hand over my mouth,"You are to stay silent and do as I say. Understand?" My eyes were wide, and I feebly nodded. "Good." He took his hand off my mouth, putting handcuffs on me.

I tried to kick him, but he caught my leg and twisted it.

He ordered me to strip, holding the knife to my throat. Afraid of what would happen, I raised both hands and then tried taking the knife. We both struggled against each other, but my strength was no match for his.

That's when a miracle happened.

The man suddenly clutched the skin above his heart, clawing at it as though he were in pain. He then went limp.

I was staring at him in terror when a black notebook fell out of nowhere. I was about to reach for it, but I realized that I was still wearing handcuffs.

I shakily got the key from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs. As soon as I finished, I dug his phone out of his jacket and called 911.

"911, what is your emergency?"

As soon as I heard those words, I dropped the phone, grabbed the notebook, and ran, knowing that they would track the call and send some troops over.

Once I was sure I was far enough away from the scene, I read the rules.

As soon as I finished reading it, I scoffed. What kind of loser would make this up? Then again... Why did the man just suddenly die? What if this was actually real? What if it was the cause of his death?

Not knowing if it was real or not, I decided that I wouldn't test it. If it was real and I had written a name, I would become an actual murderer... Not done in self defense. Better safe than sorry, right? Besides, I didn't want to become power-hungry.

I sighed, thinking about how the police would probably look around, trying to find the reason as to why they died.

They would most likely find my fingerprints and automatically think I did something.

I knew that I had to leave before that happened. So, I took out my phone and dialled somebody who I had once met. I didn't know him very well, but I knew that he would be able to help me.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Oliver. It's me, Emily." Of course I had to use an alias... I didn't exactly trust anybody enough to tell them my real name.

"Oh, hey, Em. How can I help you?"

"I need a fake passport. Can you make me one?"

"Yeah, sure, by when?"

"Tomorrow."

I heard him sigh,"Well, I don't know if I can make it that fast..."

"Oliver," I said in a demanding tone.

"Yeah, okay, I'll see what I can do."

After discussing the details such as where we would meet up and at what time, I hung up.

I needed money, and fast. I didn't have much money, only about a hundred dollars. I needed more. **(I don't know yow much the flight would actually cost, so please bare with me)**

So, the next morning, as people were on their way to work, I pickpocketed the wallets from some snobby-looking people. I felt a bit guilty, but I needed the money.

Once I had enough money, I went to the library to use the computers. Once I checked the flights, I saw that the soonest flight I could get on was the next day at 7 am.

As soon as I got all the information I needed, I left the library and walked around on the streets until it was 8pm. At that time, I started heading toward the alley which Oliver and I had agreed to meet at.

As soon as I arrived, I noticed that he had arrived before me.

Without a word, he handed me the passport, and I gave him about $200. As soon as we had given each other what we wanted, we both walked out and left our separate ways.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up at 5, knowing that it was a long walk from the alley to the airport.

I gulped, knowing that I had to do it.

I was going to Japan.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Tell me your opinion on it, good or bad. Once again, CC is welcomed. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, I am SO sorry that it took this long to update, but I promise I'll start updating sooner, maybe two chapters a week. Now, as for the constructive criticism, I'll try to do what you guys suggested me to do.**

**For xXspringnightmaresXx, Yes, I'm sorry if it's taking a bit too long to get to the Death Note story with the Death Note characters, but I'm actually planning to start that in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor any of its characters.**

* * *

I grinned, making my way through the airport in Japan. To be honest, I'm not really sure of why I chose to come to Japan of all places. It might have to do with the fact that back when I was younger and would talk to L, he would try to teach me some different languages, but the language I was most fluent in was Japanese.

As I was saying, as soon as I got out of the airport, I hailed a cab. I quickly got in it and said,"Take me to the closest bakery from here, please." Yeah, I was in the mood for cake. I had enough money from pickpocketing people, so why not go buy some, right?

The cab took me to the bakery, and I paid the driver ¥1000. **(That's about $10 in the US)**

The bakery he took me to actually looked like it had good cakes-and at a really good price, too. So, I decided to buy a chocolate cake slice for ¥200.

Just as I was sitting down, I heard somebody enter the bakery. I lifted my head out of curiosity and saw a familiar-looking man. It-It looked like

"Mr. Whammy?!"

He turned around, facing me completely, and my eyes widened, now knowing for sure that it was him.

"Um.. And you are...?"

I frowned,"It's me. Alison. Remember?"

His eyes widened, matching the way mine were earlier,"Ah, yes, Alison. L's friend, no?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Ah, well, uh, would you like to see him?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, eager to see him again. That's when I remembered that I was wanted, and I wasn't quite sure if getting close to anyone would be safe. I then shook the thought out of my head. I wanted to see him!

"Alright then, let me just buy some cakes for him, and we can go."

"Oh, are the cakes all for him?"

He chuckled,"Yes, he still loves sugar as much as he used too."

"You should get him a strawberry cake. They're his favorite, aren't they?"

After buying the cakes, we got into his car, and he asked,"So, when did you arrive here, Ms. Alison?"

"Oh, just an hour ago, actually. I guess I just needed a change of scenery."

"Well, have you heard of what's been happening?"

"Huh? No. What's been happening?"

"It seems there is somebody killing criminals around the world with heart attacks, and nobody knows how."

"Wow, is that even possible?"

"It seems so. What do you think of it?"

"Well, I guess I understand why this person is doing it. I mean, he's probably trying to create a better world, but, then again, he's also trying to do it for his own selfish reasons. After all, by killing criminals, he will probably get a lot of worshippers seeing him as a god. That's what he's trying to be. A god. And this is completely wrong, because if he is seen as a god, people will live in fear. They will be afraid of being killed;afraid of being punished. I would hate this world if it became that way."

By the time I finished rambling, we had arrived at a hotel. Mr. Whammy smiled at me and said,"We have arrived."

I grinned,"What's his room number?"

He chuckled,"35."

I ran through the door, sped down the hallway, broke through the door, and tackled the first thing I saw, which happened to be L.

"L-chan!" I yelled,"I missed you!"

I then looked down at the person below me, who looked at me and choked out,"A-li... Can't... Breathe..."

I then got off of him and yelled,"Sorry! I was just excited!"

He sighed, then stood up and got back on his chair, crouching in that weird way. "Nice to see you again, Alice," he said in a monotone voice.

I glared at him."That's it? 'Nice to see you again, Ali'? And don't use that tone with me anymore, mister! You need to have emotions! Express them!"

He raised an eyebrow at me and said,"I'm not quite sure I remember you being this way, Ali-san."

I really didn't like the way he wasn't using emotions, so I simply huffed, saying,"I doubt you even remember me at all!"

He shook his head and gave me a strawberry, saying,"I'll give you this strawberry if you keep silent."

I scoffed, about to say something, then thought better of it. The strawberry looked really good, and I wanted to eat it, so I just ate the strawberry and turned away from him.

I saw him grin crookedly from the corner of my eye, so I turned back around and tackled him (again), but this time, it wasn't a hug.

I shook my head,"I'm done with being silent! I can't do it!"

He hummed slightly,"Childish amount of energy... Can't stand being ignored..."

I glared at him, the glare seemingly not having an effect, even when I was on top of him.

"Oh, hush it, you! Stop doing whatever it is you're doing and come outside with me! I just got to Japan, I want to have fun!"

He sighed,"I am afraid I can not go outside."

"Huh? Why not?"

"It... seems that I will be having visitors soon... Do you need a place to stay?"

"Well, now that you mention it-"

"You can sleep in my bedroom. Please do not go outside of my bedroom once the visitors are here."

I blinked. "Huh? Oh... Okay."

L then sat up and pushed me off, calling for Mr. Whammy and asking him to put my luggage in his room.

Mr. Whammy did as L asked, leading me to his room, and as he was leaving, he said,"If you need anything, please do not be afraid to ask." He then left, shutting the door behind him

I nodded mutely. To be honest, I was a bit put off with the way L was acting. I didn't like it. However, I simply guessed he had his reasons and left it at that.

I frowned, inspecting L's room. It looked unused, and the bed was a bit stiff. I sighed,"I guess I should start unpacking..."

However, as I started unpacking, I saw something that I had forgotten about;one of the reasons as to why I came to Japan.

A black notebook with two simple words written on the cover.

_Death Note_

* * *

**Review, please! ^_^**


End file.
